Después de la Conferencia Mundial
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Hungría olvidó sus doujinshis en la sala de Conferencias de la casa de Francia, y no dudó en ir a recogerlos cuando antes, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con la escena que se suscitaba dentro...


Cosa rara escrita ayer por la noche. Tal vez no muchos estén familiarizados con esta pareja pero... es mi OTP (? ¡Espero que les guste! xD Y tengo que agradecer a NyoPrussia (mi awesome y explotadora jefa (?) Por darme la idea de hacer esto~

* * *

Los pasos apresurados de la personificación de Hungría resonaban por los pasillos de la casa de Francia. Hacía casi media hora había acabado la conferencia mundial del mes, convocada por Estados Unidos para tratar la problemática de la inseguridad mundial, y accidentalmente había olvidado un importante bolso (que obviamente no contenía sus preciados doujinshis GerIta, Spamano, Asakiku, FrUK y RoChu, claro que no) en la sala de conferencias. Debía apresurarse antes de que aquel malvado, pervertido y acosa-austriacos de Francia los encontrase y se los apropiase...

Pero cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la sala, se detuvo. Oyó unos extraños sonidos provenir del interior de la sala...

–Estás yendo muy brusco... -había reconocido la voz de Francia, no le sorprendía siendo esa su casa, pero ¿a quién le hablaba? Y por qué su voz sonaba tan... tan... ukeada...

La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Hungría, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear.

Yaoi. Yaoi real en vivo y en directo del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Con quién podría estar Francia del otro lado? ¿Inglaterra? ¿España? ¿Canadá? Oh, sería genial que fuera Canadá... la imagen de Canadá ukeando a Francia era muy extraña, pero interesante. Aunque debía admitir que un buen UKFr no le caería nada mal a pesar de no ser su pareja preferida (lo sería sin problema de no ser por la existencia del Asakiku), ¡O incluso podía imaginar a España acorralándo a Francia a una pared y...!

No dudó ni un instante en arrodillarse frente a la puerta, aguantando su baba, maldiciendo por lo bajo al recordar que su cámara estaba en aquel bolso que ella había ido a buscar. No podía entrar e interrumpir esa escena, jamás se lo perdonaría a ella misma...

No podía ver muy bien la escena. Francia estaba en el extremo de la mesa más alejado a la puerta, dándole la espalda, tapando a quien fuera que estuviese frente a él. Apoyado en la mesa como estaba, Hungría vio como se echaba un poco hacia atrás, dejando ver mitad del rostro sonrojado del chico frente a él...

No podía ser posible...

¿Acaso él era...?

–_Amérique_ -jadeó un poco frustrado el francés,, y la chica debió llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar- ¿estás nervioso? Si quieres podemos dejar esto para después...

–¡No! No, voy a hacerlo, ¡puedo hacerlo!

–No parece... -murmuró el mayor-. Mon amour, estás temblando, esto no me da seguridad...

–_Shut up! I can do this!_ -insistió Estados Unidos, cruzándose de brazos, encaprichado-. ¡No es justo que siempre seas tú el que va arriba!

–Y por eso no me importa enseñarte a ser el activo, pero necesito que tengas más seguridad -le hablaba de forma lenta y pausada, intentando que el país del norte de América comprendiese su punto, pero este parecía estar enfadándose aún más-. ¡Si te dejo ir abajo, aunque sea hazme sentir seguro!

–...¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy a mi casa! -gritó el chico, poniéndose nuevamente sus gafas y tomando su chaqueta, la cual había dejado, según Hungría podía ver, en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

–No, no, Francia, no dejes que se te vaya así como así... -pedía por lo bajo la húngara, juntando sus manos con nerviosismo, mordiéndo su labio inferior.

–Petit... -lo llamó el europeo, intentando conservar toda su paciencia-. No puedes irte ahora, no... _así_, ni habiéndome dejado a mi..._ así _-la chica sentía cómo un hilo de sangre se escurría por su nariz. Vio cómo Estados Unidos paraba de caminar y también cómo Francia lo abrazaba por la espalda-. Vamos, sabes que no lo digo con ánimos de ofenderte ni nada, es normal que estés nervioso, no tienes mucha experiencia yendo arriba...

–S-Si la tengo...

–Oui, oui, ¿con Angleterre? Hasta Japón podría dominarlo si quisiera... -Hungría casi pudo ver una explosión de colores frente a sus ojos imaginando un "Kikuasa".

–En... En realidad Inglaterra jamás me dejó ir arriba suyo... -admitió el americano, dando media vuelta para encarar al francés-. Siempre decía que "no me dejaré dominar por una colonia emancipada menor que yo"...

–Ay, Dios mío, como me gustaría que Bélgica estuviese aquí -chilló casi inaudiblemente Hungría, recordando el amor que su amiga profesaba por el UsUK.

–¿Ves? Es normal que estés nervioso -repitió, acercándose sobre el menor para besarlo en los labios-. Pero yo, como el país del amor que soy, te amo lo suficiente como para confiar en ti, y en que harás bien esto... ¡pero por favor tente más confianza que me asustas también a mi! -pidió, Hungría oyó a Estados Unidos reír, y volver a inclinarse sobre la representación de Francia, tomándolo de la cintura.

–Pon tu mano más abajo... -susurró el europeo entre besos, mientras la superpotencia lo recargaba nuevamente contra la mesa. La chica no perdió tiempo, tomó su teléfono celular, lista para grabar con la cámara del artefacto por más mala que sea la calidad del vídeo.

–¿Ahí está bien?

–Si, si, toca ahí... -gimió el mayor, tomando la mano del chico de lentes y dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna-. Pero toca suave...

Hungría grabó cuanto pudo. La cerradura no era muy grande, pero al menos ella fue capaz de ver la escena con lujo de detalles, a pesar de no haber guardado un muy buen material. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de chillar más de una vez, sobre todo cuando el acto 'acabó'. Tuvo que ponerse de pie e ir hacia el baño, buscando calmarse y esperando a que los dos amantes abandonasen la sala, aunque ya poco le importaban sus doujins. Marcó con demasiada emoción un número en su teléfono celular.

–¡Liechtenstein! -gritó cuando la pequeña atendió-. ¡Necesito que descargues todos los doujins FrUs que encuentres! ¡Es hermoso, HERMOSO! ¡Llama a Bélgica, Japón, Ucrania y fíjate si Seychelles quiere venir! ¡Tengo algo que NECESITAN ver!

–¿FrUs? -repitió la liechteinstiana sorprendida, pero luego rió-. ¿Viste al señor Francia y el señor Estados Unidos juntos?

–...¿Tú sabías sobre esto?

–Tengo el vídeo de cuando Estados Unidos se le confesó a Francia...

–Liech... Te amo -volvió a chillar Hungría, dando pequeños saltitos en el baño-. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Voy para allá! ¡Debo ver ese vídeo! -y cortó, llevándose el celular al pecho y respirando hondo.

La próxima vez que hubiese una reunión, esperaría fuera de la oficina con su súper cámara último modelo en mano, esperando tener otra escena como la anterior para su colección. Si debía treparse por los tubos de ventilación para obtenerla, lo haría. Todo sea por el yaoi, y una pareja tan extraña como aquella.


End file.
